


MerMay Day 11_Outcast

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Soulbonds, The Fist of Justice Is Unisex, noct has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Noctis lost more than his connection to the crystal when he got injured, he lost something much more precious.He lost his Mark, he lost his soulbond.
Series: MerMay2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	MerMay Day 11_Outcast

‘It’s not your fault.’ Mer would say, all pitched faces and false platitudes, ‘the Astrals shall show your path; have faith.’  


Noctis had heard it all, for the past ten damn years he’d heard it.  


The demon attack when he was young had severed more than just his spine and shattered his fin, it had left a scar, deep and ugly around his tail, up and around his back. But worse than that, it had warped his mark; his soulbond. He couldn’t make out what it was as the scar tissue rode through it, growing with him instead of fading with time.  


Now older, Noctis chose to wrap himself in a pitch black material, held by silver and gold chains and pins. It was uncomfortable and hindered his movements but it stopped the looks of sympathy and pain that had followed him for so long. At least for a little while, it worked.  


But that time had passed.  


Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum had come of age and now suddenly found himself in the centre of an unprecedented situation.  


He had no soulbond, or at least, non that could be discerned, which led to the opportunistic leeches of Insomnia’s upper class to try and worm their way into his good graces. Everyone wanted a piece of the Prince and it made him sick.  


It was one night at a ball when he finally snapped.  


The sound of the slap echoed across the hall, the music stopping and chatter dying as they turned to see the Prince, hand still turned from where he’d smacked the female Mer before him. She hiccupped, then cried and Noctis still in his fury just turned and swam, ignoring the calls of his Father behind him.  


How dare she?! How dare she?! Warp her own soulbond with dye to pretend that they matched? What sort of sick individual did she have to be to WANT to lie to her heart?!  


Somewhere out there was her true One, and she’d just spat in their face.  


He was screaming inside as he fought his way out of the Citadel. Too slow, he was too slow…  


Snarling he tore at his chains and thick covering, freeing his tail finally to the cool water of the lower depths and finally finally he swam, faster and faster, the freedom tearing through his rage and allowing him to simply be.  


He escaped the guards and made his way further into the city, finally allowing himself to rest when he found a small coral garden that hid him from the main road. Sighing heavily he leaned back against the stone wall, gills painfully stretching as he forced air into his lungs.  


It really had been a long time since he’d let loose like that, and his tail was feeling it, his muscles burning as his scar tissue burned. His anger simmered in the background as he absently rubbed his hand over his tail, trying to alleviate the pain but a shock of ice just shot through him instead as his fingers pressed into his soulbond.  


‘Ah!’  


Noctis startled at the voice that yelped before him, his head snapping up as he eyed the coral around him.  


‘I-I’ll I-...you’re on private property dude! Two seconds a-and the cops’ll be here! So get out!’  


The shaking voice came from around a rather striking violet moss coated rock and Noctis slowly approached.  


‘I-I’m serious dude, you might aswell save yourself the trouble and AH!’  


Noctis pulled back as the Mer he’d snuck up on startled when he realised the intruder had found him.  


‘Man, I ain’t got any money, just leave me be-!’  


‘Whoa, whoa I’m sorry I’m sorry I-…’ then Noctis noticed, his eyes going wide as the Mer swam into the line of the streetlights.  


_He was perfect._   


Blond hair that glistened like gold thread, scales of blue that brought to mind the surface depths when the sunlight would beam through…and he had no mark.  


No soul bond that wrapped around his tail, no sign of anything that would match his One when their tails would wrap, he had nothing.  


What he did have however were freckles, numberous and small they dotted his skin. Noctis shook himself as the Mer swam back into the shadow the rock cast on him, well that was rude.  


‘Um-hey, sorry I um-..’  


_Smooth Noct…smooth…_  
‘I-I’m Noct…sorry I’m in your garden, I was trying to get-get away from someone.’  


He barely moved as he prayed for the stammered excuse to work and after a few drawn out long seconds; the Mer swam out once more.  


‘It’s rude to stare dude.’  


Noctis jumped again, but damn he’d never known anyone like him.  


‘Sorry, Um…I’ve never um-‘ _seen someone as beautiful as you…_  


‘Yeah I don’t have a mark, what of it?!’ the Mer pushed forward, fist clenched.  


_Shitshitshit_   


‘N-no I don’t, I…’ _Pull head out tail THEN TALK!_  


‘Get out of my garden!’  


‘I’m Noct…’  


Noctis facepalmed, _hard._  


The young Mer could only watch him bewildered, scared and confused at the Mer before him before his eyes finally looked at him.  


‘Y-your mark…’  


Noctis looked up from behind his hand, his tail twitching self-consciously.  


‘I-it’s there, but my scar…I can’t tell…’  


‘Huh, well sorry…that um, that’s harsh.’  


Another awkward silence passed through them, but this one was a touch less tense than before.  


‘Guess we’re both kinda Outcasts huh?’  


Noctis nodded, chuckling, he didn’t even know why…there was no reason for it. But he could help it and neither could the beauty that swam before him.  


‘I’m Prompto.’  


‘Nice to meet you. I’m Noct.’  


‘I know,’ Prompto chuckled, ‘you said that.’  


‘Yeah, guess so…’  


  


…….

  


Two hours later Noctis burst into his Father’s rooms.  


‘Dad, I’m going to public school!’  


‘And your apology to Miss Clarissa?’  


‘….shit.’


End file.
